vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Churches in Vista City
See Also: List of Churches Outside Vista City Vista City Diocese of the Roman Catholic Church Cathedral of St. Peter & St. Paul Spanish style, built on the site of an old Mission. *'Bishop Morgan Farrel' An apparatchik of the political process in Rome. A political glad-hander that can go though the motions, but so far has not inspired the locals. Church of St. Barbara Tony McKenzie's home church since he moved to Vista City. A largely Irish and Italian congregation. *'Monsignor Kelly Murphy:' Swings Irish like a cross. Church of the Blessed Madonna Latino Parish Father Medvil --''' Also in the know. Like a priest in Vista City could not be? Father Medvil has been noted as friendly to the ISVC. He has been neutral on the matter of the Enlightened in his congregation. Church of St. Silicon, Our Lady of Perpetual Upgrades The most modern of the local Catholic churches. It get tisked at by the more traditional churches. 'Father Paul Robbins --' A progressive and rationalist priest. St. John's Church of the Holy Resurrection Attached to an order of Capuchin brothers that do local charity work including a soup kitchen. This church is usually broke and is in the worst part of town. It has gained notoriety as the site of the Samantha Deering Murder. 'Abbot Louis Barins --' Head of the Capuchin order. 'Father Nicolais Marcola --' The kind of guy you expect to play a priest in a movie. Protestant Churches Baptist 'Aspen Street Baptist Church --' Jane Kennedy's church of choice Rev Urijah Jefferson; Pastor The good Reverend was one of those gifted during the Healing Wave. His message has been shifting. 'Third Baptist Church of Vista City --' Southern Baptist Association, curiously the first and second congregations no longer exist. Rev. Harold Caralie; Pastor Methodist 'First United Methodist Church of Vista City --' Mentioned in the Healing Wave incident. This Church is having Enlightenment issues. Two members where lifted from their feet, neither being the pastor. 'First Free Methodist Church --' Not mentioned in the healing wave incident and miffed about it. Free methodists are always getting the short shift, Non-Denominational 'Universal Temple of Absolute Divine Power --' Holds services in a converted store. ''Vineyard Church of Vista City --' Easy going pro science congregation. They had three member lifted from their feet. One has joined the pastors. Pentecostal 'Pillar of Fire Pentecostal Church --' Experienced real miracles of healing during the Mana Storm. They are having Enlightenment issues in the church. Presbyterian 'St. James Presbyterian --' Good solid congregation. Enlightenment Movement Outside of any organized religion, and woven thorough nearly all of them. They have no meeting hall. The general location is Saoirse House in the Mt Shasta area. ''''Noted Persons:'' *'Micheal Flynn --' Fightin' evil in a less clueless Irish rebel sort of way. *'William Scorsazy --' The man is unflappable, and takes the weird in stride along with everything else. A middle heavy man with heavy eyebrows, water blue eyes, a largish nose, and wry grin. *'Danial Ricardo --' Ex CDF priest. Learning the ropes. *'Sean Micheals --' Late an alter boy at St. Barbara's Other Buddhist Shasta Abbey --''' Founded by Houn Jiyu-Kennett in 1971. Several of the monks have started to heal people. Church of Blackmane This small community church is frequented by the growing number of Tanuki that are living in Vista City. The two priests, a married couple of Tanuki are easy with their healing gifts and other spells. Any that come with need are succored. The Blackmane Church as been attacked in both the figurative and literal sense. The sterner more controlling congregations have openly condemned their "immoral" practices. The Church itself was bombed by the United American Militia, to little effect. Church Universal and Triumphant Started by Elizabeth Clare Prophet in the 1950s Heavy Survivalist philosophy dating from the 1980s. They hold that a race of sentient or spiritual beings generally considered to be Lemurians, superior to humans, live in or on Mount Shasta, or visit the mountain. *'Willard Cane Prophet --' Current prophet. Lives in the NCTC lands. They have taken a serious hit with the events on Mount Shasta (VC Weather Monster). The collapse of the secondary cone and the talk of "the dragon" has put a shiv in the kidney of this already fringe movement. Their building was heavily damaged by the resulting earthquake. Jehovah's Witless Kingdom Halls Three Kingdom halls in the Vista City area. They were notably not affected by the Healing Wave. they have been very quiet. Jewish 'Beth David Synagogue --' Mentioned in the Healing Wave. Three members Gifted in the Healing Wave. there is a great deal of tension in this congregation. Enlightened members are pushing for less rules. A lot less rules. Rules don't matter, the God nature matters. No this does not sit will with many older and more traditional members even if Ester Rosenberg is one of those healing. Magi Temple The Protective Order of Magi has moved in across the street from Northern California Polytechnic, a college with a Magic department. The temple is small with only two Magi/Priests in residence and they hold no services. They offer aid and succor to the student of Magic. *'''Beth Williamson -- One of the two Magi in the temple. She runs the place. *'Tony Borman' -- The other Magi Mormon There are only Two Mormon Churches are in the area. *'Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints --' East 9th street. CLDS congregation. *'Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints --' West Shasta Ave. ELDS congregation. The Mormons are embroiled in internal controversy. New revelations have been coming out of Salt Lake City. the Golden Tablets have reappeared on the altar of the Tabernacle church. Only women can read them. Elders have had visions of things that do not fit the orthodox Mormon view, visions that undeniably have the stamp of the divine on them. The Latter Day Saints seem to be having their own private Enlightenment in a different direction. Visions and revelations are indicating an increased pastoral role for Women. Areas of "beloved" dogma are coming apart. Something is happening here. Bureau Note:' Keep an Eye on this, a CLOSE eye on this. Native The local tradition is admittedly a patchwork pieced together from the traditional beliefs of the tribes that once lived here. The shamans are second and third generation and the Northern California Tribal members swear by them. *'Panther Walks With Him --' Local Shaman *'Standing Bear --' Backup emergency Shaman. Spiritualist There is no Spiritualist church in the Vista city area. There is one known practicing medium who is not a parlor entertainer. *'"Mother Elise" Harconi --' A good one out of Gypsy stock. She does not do casual Séances. Papa Joe knows her and will recommend her services when there is a real need. Mother Harconi has been moving her practice away from the Séance and more towards a counseling format. *'Carlos Harconi --' Elise's Husband. Bureau Note: It has been indicated that impending Breakout is going to make spiritualist practices dangerous. Spirits will be easier to raise and not necessarily do what you want. Voodun The entire Vodum population in Vista City meets at Needful Things. *'Papa Joe' --' Houngan, practices Hatian Vodou. ''Bureau Note: Joe is on our quick dial. His magical abilities are not a matter of question.'' Wicca 'Circle of the Sacred Mountain --' Meets outdoors when weather permits in NCTC lands. *'Windra Starshine --' Primary contact. 'Circle of Nature's Wisdom --' Meets in the south part of the City. *'Charles Weaver --' Primary contact. Category:Lists Category:Groups Category:Supernatural Category:Religion Category:Vista City